Unavoidable Love
by mysterygirlanonymous2
Summary: A faint whisper of a desire buried deep inside them lies dormant, but a small look from a familiar stranger can be all that lingering desire needs to burn through like a wildfire so that the pair's souls can at last reach solace in their equilibrium. In which a reaper in denial and a stubborn meister suppress their feelings.(Rewrite of Unavoidable Love with a Hint of Yandere)


**Hello everyone this is MysteryGirlAnonymous from a couple years back. I unfortunately cannot remember my old account login for the life of me so I made a new one. I recently remembered my 14 year old writing endeavors on account of a song. I came back and reread some of my stories and needless to say the cringe was unreal. Here is a rewriting of "Unavoidable Love, with a Hint of Yandere". Just that title alone speaks for itself lmao. I kept part of the name in hopes that people could still recognize the old story, but it has been a few years so hopefully people can let go of the trash I wrote back then.**

**Without further ado, here is the first rewritten chapter.**

* * *

An Attractive Force Within the Soul

A beam of moonlight encased the lair, a stark contrast to the darkness shrouding around the two figures. The coal black cloak of death loomed in the center, gazing into a mirror in silent resign, pondering his demise. He gave a soft sigh before looking back at his son standing patiently, waiting for his verdict. "My end is near, Kid." Death muttered almost solemnly. "You will go through huge changes very soon, and with them will come a lot of responsibility, and unfortunately, pain."

Kid narrowed his eyes, "I am more than ready to handle the weight of your title, father." His whole life was built around the very moment he would reach ultimate balance, and therefore restore it as well in the universe. Yet here his father was, warning him of pain he'd known his whole life would come.

"I know you are Kid, but you are still my son and I do not wish for you to travel through this harsh path alone. Fate decided long ago that someone would help ease your pain." Death's skull mask betrayed no emotion, but his tone gave everything away. Kid did not like being doubted, he wanted to be, no, _is_ someone his father could trust and rely on. Why does he doubt him?

"Pain is necessary to bring forth strength." Kid scoffed, he felt his years of lectures on being a shinigami surfing up, sprouting from his lips like a broken record player stuck on repeat.

Kid felt he would be more than fine without the help of a companion. "That 'other half' nonsense is simply a ruse. My sanzu lines completing will be the sign of my being complete on my own."

"Of course," Death chuckled. "-but you, better than anyone, knows that something of equal worth must balance the other side before there can be a steady scale. Before you become that scale."

* * *

Critters scurried into the darkness, silence encased Death City, and for once, the usually bustling city followed it's namesake with the dense fog that surrounded the streets in a blanket of weather's depression. The wind rustled the leaves until they were broken from their branches and flew through the city, as fog was replaced with morning dew, and droplets fell from the tips of leaves and flowers. Bright orange light began to slimmer its way through the streets, curving and highlighting everything it could touch, until finally a green stalk sprouted from the crevice of cobblestone pavement.

The sun laughed high up in its place in the sky, ever unforgiving to the people in death city as he basked them in scorching heat.

"You can't just expect me to always wake you up, Soul." the blonde retorted at the tan albino who was at the bottom of the staircase, huffing as sweat trickled down his forehead in his efforts to catch up with his goody two-shoes partner.

"You could've at least left the alarm ringing or somethin' Maka." Soul grumbled as he scurried up the steps to catch up with the pig tailed girl.

"I did, you slept through it until I turned it off 10 minutes later." Maka's eye twitched, her hand itching with the need and temptation to slam a book onto her partner's numskull. But Kami knows patience is key.

Soul gritted his sharp teeth before spouting, "Whatever, at least I don't have morning breath-"

Before he could continue his insult, Maka abruptly halted. Her pupils shrunk into small dots, while their usual fiery green was overcome in a hazy green murk. "-What's wrong?" Soul rose a brow at Maka. She appeared to be in a trance. Soul waved a hand in front of her face, "_Hello_? Earth to Maka."

Her posture stiffened, her mouth set in a firm line, any sign of life or character left her, not a single breath escaped her, she'd become almost like an empty shell. Soul's gaze filled with worry. However, just as quick as the moment came, her eyes shifted back into focus, she looked around but all there was around was the seemingly endless sets of stair to the DWMA. "I sensed something."

"A witch?" Soul asked in alarm.

"No, it was-" Maka started before thinking better of the strong pull that had cemented itself at her soul's core. "-nothing."

"You're not going bonkers on me are ya?" Soul poked the meister's cheek before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "Shut up." Maka huffed with a puffed out cheek, though a slight blush lingered on her cheeks.

The pair made their way to the school's entrance.

* * *

"Soul wavelengths are not to be taken lightly, though I am sure you've all learned that from your own experiences at some point, I want to go over some basics before going a bit more in depth about soul links." Stein's chair made a loud squeaking noise as he rolled himself from one side of the chalk board, to the other. "A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." the sound of chalk squeaking made the class wince.

"And with a sound soul, can come a sound link to another soul." Stein swirled around as Maka rose her hand, "That would be a relationship between meister and weapon, correct?"

"Yes, however, today we will be discussing other types of soul links." Stein pushed the rim of his glasses further up his nose, the lenses glinted in the sunlight. "Interesting enough, we are lucky to have one of the soul types required for this specific link, if not the both of them, inside this very classroom."

The words 'Shinigami's Scale' were written on the board. Automatically eyes drifted to the raven haired boy seated in the back. "Ooh ooh, I know this!" Patty smirked, "Kiddo over here is one of the souls!" she pointed repeatedly at the boy.

"I'm fairly certain that was already obvious, Patty." Kid said, disinterested.

Liz rose a single perfect brow, blowing on her freshly painted nails. "Whose the other soul, professor Stein?"

Stein chuckled, "I haven't even explained this link yet Liz."

"It better not be none of that stupid soulmate crap." Soul rolled his eyes as he leaned back with his arms folded behind his head.

"A shinigami scale is the balance between two bonded souls, a death lord's soul, and its counterpart, an angel's soul. While the term soul mate could be applied, the pair do not always pertain a romantic bond or even one of best friends, though becoming one or the other does eventually happen. Before a death member becomes a shinigami, in this case, your fellow classmate, Kid, he must find this other soul and bond with it by the time he reaches maturity." Stein spun around on his chair in a childish fashion.

Kid was convinced Stein had been egged on by his father to nag on him about finding the angel soul through this lesson. He would have to have a talk about meddling with his father once more.

"What determines what is considered an angel soul? Are they rare in number? Do they become an angel soul after the bond or were they born that way?" Oxford gets his pen ready.

"Angel souls are born that way. But on rare occasions can come to be through extensive levels of purity via keeping their minds sound and stable." Stein's chair squealed to a stop. "A transformed angel soul tends to be more unstable and may not know how to handle its power. That is why we at the DWMA emphasize having stability, so that any potential or pureborn angel souls may be kept stable and develop strong."

The loud jarring sound of the bell woke the blue haired ninja from his nap. "We'll continue this lecture after lunch."

"Geeze this lecture was soo boring, a god like me should not have to deal with this."

"Oh Blackstar, be more considerate. We were learning about Kid's fate after all." Tsubaki smiled.

"My fate is in my hands. I fail to see why I need some angel soul." Kid huffed. The group of friends made their way out of the classroom.

"Yeah yeah, you're just embarrassed because you've never had a cutie." Patty skipped along beside her sister. "I bet if you actually met an angel soul you'd go all goo-goo eyed."

"Haha that would be funny to look at." Liz swatted at Kid's back. "He only ever does that at symmetrical things. It would be nice to see someone get that stick out of his ass."

"I actually already have met one, needless to say I remain unmoved on my opinion." Kid retorted with certainty.

"Ew, shut up all this about lovey dovey crap. I'm going to beat ya Kid, angel soul or not, you don't stand nothing against a god like me." Blackstar exclaimed haughtily while Kid rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm starving, I kind of want to go out to the death cafe instead of heading to the cafeteria right now though." Soul's stomach gave a loud grumble. Maka shook her head, "We wouldn't make it back to class in time."

"If you'd like, you may ride on Beelzebub with Liz, Patty, and I. I too prefer eating at Death's cafe." Kid offered. Soul glanced over at Maka.

Maka smiled, "Don't worry about me, you can go ahead. Just make sure to bring me back a scone." Soul grinned, "Alright Kid, let's go! I hear a Death Cafe omelette calling my name."

"Very well, I'll see the rest of you later." Kid, Liz and Patty said their goodbyes.

The remaining three walked through the hallways, making their way through the herd of students stampeding their way in for taco Tuesday.

"Step aside peasants, it's me, Blackstar! Hey-!" Blackstar was promptly ignored and shoved away. He growled before he was abruptly held back by the collar by a nervous Tsubaki. "Blackstar how about you go look for a place for us to sit while we go buy lunch? That's a good idea, right Maka?" Tsubaki's eyes widened at the the blonde's sudden ghastly appearance.

Maka's eyes were drooped down low, her head formed only blanks, and her eyes became unfocused. She began stumbling on her feet.

Tsubaki and Black Star noticed her waver, she looked unstable enough that a squirrel could probably knock her over. "Hey 'aka you're not looking so hot. Why are you stumblin' around?" Blackstar took a hold of her shoulder while Tsubaki took the other.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Tsubaki worriedly asked.

Maka drowsily looked up at her two friends before she started seeing weird blotches of color, and then everything faded to black.

* * *

**That was it for now! :) Hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far of the rewrite. I felt that the original didn't involve as much friendly interactions between our fav group and it was mostly weird borderline rapey scenes with Kid and Maka of what was supposed to be romance in my delusional inexperienced 14 year old head from back then. I mean it certainly improved later on but the f****irst few chapters haunt me. I also want to make this a bit more of a slow burn fic. I'll shut up now before I reveal too much lmao.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
